Isle Esme
by cullen818
Summary: My interpretation of what happened that first night on Isle Esme. One Shot.


We walked into the bedroom hand in hand. She looked at me so innocently with her cheeks blushing that I couldn't help but think how incredibly young she seemed almost too young to unleash these wicked thoughts that were swirling around in my mind. If there were ever I time I wished that I could hear her thoughts this was it. Did she want the same things I wanted? Should I want these things?

Her hand was just above her breasts clinging to her towel. She still had drops of water on her arms and neck. She glistened in the moonlight that reflected in from the French doors. Bella in the moonlight was breathtaking. With her free hand she reached up to touch my face, she traced my cheekbones, my nose and then my lips. Her touch was so warm and soft. I slowly kissed her lips and could feel her heart begin to accelerate as it often did when we were in this situation. I smiled at her.

"Bella, I have to lead. You can't attack me." I studied her face as it was imperative that she listen to me.

"I'll try."

"Bella, I need … no I have to maintain control. If you come at me too fast and I'm not in control of my senses I could…"

She interrupted me, "I trust you but I'll behave."

I wanted to lighten the mood, "Not too much I hope." I slid my finger down the length of her arm.

She smiled at me with those warm brown eyes and I knew she was willing to relinquish everything to me; her mind, body and soul. She trusted me so much and I was about to do something that could possibly destroy her. Was I losing my mind? But, God help me, I couldn't resist her.

We stood at the foot of the bed. I leaned forward ever so slowly and kissed her collarbone, a favorite spot of mine, working my way across her shoulder turning her away from me so that I could reach the back of her neck. I lifted her hair with one hand to expose the skin there. I traveled down her spine with open-mouthed kisses until I got to the towels edge. I wanted to rip it from her to reveal her whole back to me but I could feel she was shaking uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "We can take it as slowly as you like and if you are still not ready we can stop."

"I'm fine," she leaned the back of her head into my chest.

I turned her around to look at me, "Bella, you are shaking like a leaf and your heart is beating faster then I have ever felt it."

"I could probably use Jasper right about now."

The image of my control the emotional climate brother standing over us did nothing for my sex drive, "I sincerely hope not. That would just be weird."

We both laughed. "You know what I mean," she pleaded.

"Why don't we see what I can do to relax you before we bring in reinforcements?"

I went back to kissing her neck and collarbone moving my way down to the top of the towel. I flicked my tongue just above where her hand was. She shivered probably at the coolness of my breath. She tasted even better then she smelled. I licked just into the top of the crease between her breasts.

I put my hands over hers, "Can we lose this?" I didn't wait for her to respond as I pried her fingers from the towel letting it fall to the floor. I took her hands in mine and stepped back to glance at her. How long had I waited for this? For her? More than a lifetime. She was absolutely exquisite. She blushed as I took in her beauty.

I leaned in to her neck and she put her head back to let me kiss her. She smelled so good, too good. I could feel her heart moving so quickly pumping blood through her veins. I pushed her on to the bed and carefully moved on top of her supporting most of my weight on my forearm. I intended to kiss her softly on the lips but the kiss seemed to quickly deepen into so much more and to my surprise it was me who was doing the attacking. I thrust my tongue into her mouth to taste her. She let out a small noise of pleasure and this did something to my insides. My tongue moved faster as I reached around to the back of her head to push her face closer to mine. She moved in a frenzy and tried to pull away. Oh, of course, she needed to breath. I released her. "Sorry" I whispered.

She was almost panting, "No, I liked it." She leaned into me inviting me with her eyes. I decided to let her recover from the kiss and began to work my way down her neck until I reached her perfect breasts. I gently caressed with my fingertips across the top of them feeling her taut nipples beneath my palm. She put her head back in submission. My tongue eventually found its way to those exceptionally hard nipples and I began to lick and then I ever so softly took one between my teeth. She let out a sound that I had never heard before. She began to squirm beneath me as she arched her back to offer me more and pushed my face into her breast. "Don't stop! " She moaned. "I like the way your teeth feel."

She would. I rolled my eyes. I moved to her other nipple and took it between my teeth rubbing my tongue back and forth. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she pushed me closer to her. She was driving me crazy with her body frantically moving under me and the sounds… I couldn't believe how those moans and groans stirred me. I began to work my way back to her lips, kissing her harder then I ever had before. I grabbed hold of her upper arms and pulled her toward me. I couldn't get close enough. I shifted us so that we were now on our knees facing one another. We were both breathing very heavily now and I knew the thin grasp I had on my self-control was slipping away. She was already so close but I wanted her closer.

"Bella, I need you!" I took her wrist and began kissing the inside of it.

"Then take me." She kissed me. "I'm yours … do whatever you want."

Good God if I did whatever I wanted she wouldn't survive. I had to find the balance for both of our sakes. I reached down to the button of my pants. She stopped me. "No, I want to do that."

I smiled, "Of course love … whatever you want." She moved my hand out of the way and unsnapped the button. I sucked in my stomach muscles as she gently lowered the zipper. She put her hands on either side of my waist and pulled my pants down as far as she could. I moved away and stood at the edge of the bed letting them fall to the floor. She kissed my chest working her way down. I could feel her warm hands making there way to my boxer shorts. She began to tug on them.

I grabbed her hands, "Maybe we should leave those on for a bit longer?"

She looked up at me with desperate eyes, "I don't think so." She put her finger in the waistband and began to slide it back and forth across my lower abdomen. I noticed she was no longer shaking.

"Bella, you're supposed to behave." I reminded her.

"Lose the shorts!" She put her hands back on either side of my hips and yanked them down. I had to admit this authoritative Bella was quite sexy.

I groaned as I found her lips again moving from them to her ear, down her jaw, across her throat. I pushed her back on to the bed and lowered myself to her. The sensation of her skin under my naked body was overwhelming. Her scent was driving me crazy. Not just her normal, irresistible scent, as if that wasn't bad enough, but the smell of her arousal was something new and dangerous. I was losing it as I lingered at the base of her throat. My mouth began to fill with venom and I could think of nothing more then taking her. My own throat was burning. I backed away for just a split second. Focus Edward! You can do this!

Bella opened her eyes, "Edward, are you al…"

I put my hand up, "I'm fine, just give me a second." She knew what was happening. I swallowed back the venom and suppressed those feelings as quickly as I could. I came back to her. "You were so close to me. It can sometimes be overpowering. I'm good now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that causes you pain."

"Sweet Bella," I wrapped my arms around her. "I said we would try and I'm not going back on my promise, but if I do something that frightens you or" I shuddered at the next word, "hurts you then you must tell me to stop."

"Edward, you are doing fine."

"Just fine?" I smiled.

She blushed, "Well more then fine but maybe we should get back to it."

And get back to it we did. We kissed for a few minutes but that didn't seem to be enough for either of us. I slowly moved my hand down her stomach, across her hip and between her legs and concentrated on rubbing her inner thigh. She moaned. Ah, there was that delicious sound I so enjoyed. I had this incredible urge to touch the heat between her legs but I wasn't sure if she was ready so I lingered at her inner thigh and then suddenly she spread her legs, arching her back and trying to shift herself closer to my hand. I guessed she was ready.

I slowly moved my hand toward her as she whispered, "Touch me!"

I moved my hand over her sliding my palm up and down and then I gently pressed my middle finger to her opening. If I was aroused before it was nothing like I was feeling now. Electricity shot through my stomach and down to the area between my legs. As I moved my finger deeper inside of her I wished that it was another part of my body that could feel that moist, warm area. I kept moving my finger back and forth and Bella kept moaning.

"Edward … I … It feels so good." She began moving her body in rhythm with my finger.

"Enjoy it love … I only want to bring you pleasure."

The faster I moved the wetter she became and the louder her moans got. I fastened my mouth to hers never taking my finger away from the area that seemed to be bringing her so much ecstasy. Then suddenly she pushed my hand away. She stared at me with a bewildered look. I panicked, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

She was breathless, "No… but I was too close to…" she stopped and looked away from me.

"Bella, what?" I was anxious now. Why couldn't I read her thoughts? Did she change her mind because as much as I wanted to respect her wishes I didn't think I could stop this madness now.

"I don't want to … well you know … without you." She looked at me with those desperate eyes again.

"Ah, I see. Bella, we have all night. Don't hold back. If it happens for me then great but if not that's okay too." I kissed the tip of her nose, "Now, where were we?"

"Wait!" She moved her had down my chest and past my stomach … what was she doing? "I'd like to touch you now if that is okay."

I rolled on to my back, "That's more then okay."

She traced her fingertips back and forth on my lower stomach lingering there. I could feel her anxiety. "You don't have to do anything."

"I want to make you feel the way I just did but I'm not sure …" My insecure Bella, even now with everything she was doing to me tonight she was still unsure of herself. I gently grabbed her hand and guided her to where she wanted to be, where I wanted her to be. Together we gripped, my hand over hers, moving back and forth.

"Ohhh … Bella." Was all I could say. The sensation was like nothing I had ever felt before. I kept my hand on top of hers quickening the pace. I wanted to squeeze harder but I knew that I would break her fingers if I did. If this was as far as we got tonight then it would be enough. I let go of her hand and let her continue on her own. She was doing a fantastic job.

My breath began to speed up as she gripped harder and her strokes began to lengthen and then I felt this sudden feeling rise from my core that radiated downward. I realized what was happening and suddenly needed to stop. If she was able to wait for me then I could certainly hold out for her.

"Bella," I breathed. "Oh, love." I had to find the strength. I put my hand on hers and with every ounce of my being, God help me, I stopped her. She let go of me and kissed her way to my face.

"I thought we had all night." She repeated me.

I pushed her on to her back. "It's time to try." A low growl came from the back of my throat. I grinned at her.

Her eyes widened with excitement. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. She was so sexy. Her hair was spread out behind her, her skin was smooth and pale and her body seemed to ache for me as mine did for her.

I climbed on top of her taking her face between my hands and kissing her harder then before. Once again I placed my finger between her legs rubbing her at the entrance. She was so ready for me.

She moaned, "Now Edward … please." Her body was frantic again. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

I was trembling as I slowly entered her. I didn't go very far although it took every bit of control not to plunge all the way in. I had to be careful because if I didn't I could tear her apart. I winced at the thought. I slowly moved back and forth just staying right at the entrance. Maybe this could be enough for her and then in a few weeks when I changed her we could go full force. As much as I wanted more I could wait because Bella's safety had always been my number one priority.

She was squirming under me again, arching her hips, she placed her hands on my buttocks and tried to push me further in as if she could move me. I tried to distract her by caressing her breasts with my hand, squeezing them, rubbing my thumb over her nipples. She wrapped her legs tightly around my back.

She moaned, "More Edward!" Arching her hips again, "I need more"

How could I resist that? I grabbed hold of her hips and pushed a little deeper realizing that if I went any further I would have to break her barrier.

"Bella," I was panicked, "it's going to hurt if I…"

"I don't care Edward … hurt me!"

I deliberated this thought all of a half a second. Luckily speed was on my side and I knew I could do this quicker then any human could so I pushed a little deeper with one long thrust and I was in. Oh God was I in. It felt incredible … we were finally one.

Bella let out the huge breath she was holding and then dug her fingers into my back. She was moving much faster then I had expected her to. She was breathing heavy and screaming my name. Then it occurred to me that I could be hurting her.

"Bella, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" I was prepared to stop, but what I was not prepared for was what she said next.

"Oh Edward … you are perfect. Your so big and hard I…"

Did she just say I was … oh sweet Lord! I started moving faster wanting to give her more… wanting to take more. I was slipping into a place that I shouldn't be going. I propped myself up on one arm trying to gain some distance. Bella was striking. She was lost in her own ecstasy and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Edward …how do I feel?"

"You feel amazing love. You're warm and wet and so tight."

She started moving faster again and I couldn't take it. I reached behind her to grab a pillow. I bit into it with such force that I tore it apart with my teeth. I needed a release and I was afraid that it could be Bella's neck.

Then she started screaming my name again and I knew what was happening. She twisted her fingers into my hair.

"That's it Bella … let me feel you. Come for me." I grabbed her arms and pushed as hard as I could without going too far. She began to tremble beneath me. Her lips were quivering. I felt the urge to grab another pillow. As Bella was screaming my name I was shredding the pillow. Feathers were flying everywhere and my glorious Bella was too caught up in it all too even notice and then somewhere between the pillow assault and the moaning I could feel that sensation rise from my core again and I grabbed her tighter. I needed her closer.

"Bella … ohhhh!" I felt her muscles contract around me. She was so wet that I moved effortlessly inside of her.

"Edward… come inside me."

And that was all it took. I emptied inside of her as I gently kissed her face, her nose and then her sweet lips. "I love you … forever." I dropped down on top of her.

We were both breathing heavy but after a few minutes she said, "Thank you for giving me tonight." She hugged me. "I love you."

I rolled off of her and she snuggled into my chest. "Sleep now, my only love." I began to hum her lullaby.


End file.
